Question: Ashley starts counting at 31, and she counts by fours. If 31 is the 1st number that Ashley counts. what is the 8th number that she counts?
What is the first number that she counts? $31$ What is the second number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&31 + 4 \\ &= 35\end{align*}$ What is the third number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&31 + 4 + 4 \\ &= 31 + (2 \times 4) \\ &= 39\end{align*}$ What is the 8th number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&31 + (7\times4) \\ &= 31 + 28 \\ &= 59\end{align*}$